


Краснобокий Джонатан

by risowator, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, драбблы G-PG-13, старбакс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки — хороший друг</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краснобокий Джонатан

— О, и можно мне второй пакет? Боюсь, этот не выдержит — яблоки такие большие, — говорит Баки и чуть сдавливает основание бумажного пакета, чтобы пара краснобоких Джонатанов почти выпрыгнула обратно на прилавок.  
— Конечно, мой милый, — добродушная миссис Ханнис хлопает крафт-пакетом, раскрывая его.  
Чтобы не задерживать очередь, Баки отходит в сторону и, когда за ним точно не наблюдают, складывает пакет обратно и бежит домой.

Ни одно яблоко не потеряно.  
Можно даже стащить лишнее в плату за быструю доставку. Мама не возражает, и Баки уходит в комнату подготовиться.

Он достает из-за пазухи сложенный пакет, расправляет его, любуясь. Этот — хороший, большой, из плотной бумаги, его можно будет использовать не один раз.  
Баки раскрывает складной нож и аккуратно надрезает сгибы.

Закончив, он вытаскивает из-под кровати завернутые в потрепанную наволочку листы крафт-бумаги. Их там целая стопка, и если соединить, то получится настоящий альбом для рисования. Но Баки не знает, нужен ли Стиву альбом, или тому достаточно будет отдельных листов.

— Ма-ам, я пойду гулять! — кричит Баки, уже выбегая на лестницу. Под рубашкой у него туго скрученный рулон из пакетных листов, а в карманах по яблоку. Стив, хоть и болеет, но, может быть, миссис Роджерс разрешит угостить его фруктами и посидеть немного в комнате.


End file.
